Wrecked Plans
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Theme Seven: Wrecked


Wrecked Plans

OoOoO

100 Theme Challenge: Number Seven: Wrecked

OoOoO

"STAAARRSCREAAAMM!" Megatron roared, throwing his cube of high grade energon on the ground.

"Y- yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream stuttered, watching the glass explode into a million little pieces.

He watched the shards fly all around the room. He glanced back up and blinked and Megatron's intoxicated state.

"Wh- Where'd my high grade g-... go?" Megatron intently glared at the ground with a big frown on his face plate.

Starscream could feel himself get a little annoyed each time Megatron asked a stupid question. "I believe you smashed it on the ground, Megatron." Starscream hissed with a big glare, trying to be more superior than the current drunk Warlord.

"Starscream! Br- bring me some uhhh-... I mean, bring me a data pad! I have the best idea for the Autobots!" Megatron slurred, shuttering his blood red optics, trying to blink away the blurriness.

Starscream rolled his optics, and pulled an empty data pad out of his sub space, and gave it to Megatron.

"Return that when your done." Starscream eyed the Warlord suspiciously, frowning as Megatron began typing things on it furiously.

"And then... perfect." Megatron smirked devilishly, almost as if he wasn't drunk off his aft.

"GOOO CYBERTRON!" Megatron exclaimed, throwing his servo's in the air happily.

Starscreamed stared, beyond horrified. The second in command paused, not noticing where his data pad went.

"Megatron!" Starscream seether, glaring at the drunk leader. "Where did you put my data pad!?" He demanded, stomping his foot on the ground in pure anger.

Megatron blinked and gave Starscream the weirdest look ever, he glanced up, and saw something falling towards the sober seeker.

The Warlord pointed, obviously not caring, and Starscream quickly looked up, trying to locate his data pad.

"Meg- AHHH!" Starscream screamed as the dark purple data pad smacked him right on his beautiful face. "UUGGGHHH!" Starscream screamed in anger, taking the data pad and smashing it onto the ground, beside the little pieces of the energon cube.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOUR JUST A HORRIBLE DRUNK! AND LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT IT'S LIKE THIS, MEGA-DRUNK! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF, MEGATRON! BECAUSE WE ALL REALLY D- AAHHH!" Starscream screamed as loud as he could, barely managing to dodge the laser fire from a pissed off looking Megatron.

"STAAARRSCCREEAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM MMM! SHUT THE FRAAG UUUPP!" Megatron screamed even loudly than Starscream himself had screamed, as he continued to shoot at his second in command hastily.

Starscream yelled and ran from the shots that almost hit him many times, "Fraggit!" Starscream shouted, and opened fire at Megatron.

By the time they ran out of energy to shoot at each other, Starscream quietly snuck away, as Megatron immediately fell asleep.

OoOoO

The next day, Megatron woke when he heard shuffling around him. 'Who dares disturb my recharge and come into my room like this!?' He thought, twitching angerly.

He onlined his optics and focused on a random... thing.

Megatron stared blankly at it for a minute, then his face plate turned into one of disgust.

"It's a human's squishy pet!" He cried out, glaring at the animal with floppy ears and a long wagging tail.

"Bark!" It made a noise at Megatron.

"Get back! I'm in no mood for this, monster! I have a horrid processor ache!" Megatron activated his lasor cannon, aiming it at the small animal.

"Bark, Bark!" It jumped around happily.

"How did you get in here? Wait! Who sent you?! SPEAK NOW!" Megatron yelled, getting ready to shoot at the intruding animal.

"... Bark!" It happily ran out the door and down the hall.

Megatron stared, wondering what the hell happened. He causiously glanced around the room, but paused when he saw broken glass and a broken data pad.

The Warlord scoffed, and walked out of his room to get some much needed energon.

"Bark!"

"AHHHH!"

OoOoO

... pffffft, lmao.

Megs, why?!

Sorry, I just wanted to make something so stupid that it happened to be funny, well, at least try.

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
